Lonely
by rita louise evans
Summary: Jeff loses Trish when he behaves like an idoit will he be able to win her back. Please R


**Lonely **

Jeff had just finished his match with Johnny Nitro and he was getting ready to go to the bar when Matt came in.

"Hey bro me and Amy we're wondering if you wanted to go somewhere after the show" Matt asked.

"Matt I can't I don't feel like it" Jeff said.

"Come on Jeff it's been months since Trish left you, you need to move on" Matt said.

"Matt you just don't get it, I gotta go see you later" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went to the bar to drown his sorrows again.

_**Flashback Three months before**_

_**Jeff was on his way home from being on the road with the WWE, he didn't really feel like going home, to have another fight with Trish but he couldn't put it off anymore. When he got home Trish was sitting in the lounge watching TV. **_

"_**Jeff where have you been you got back three hours ago" Trish asked.**_

"_**Trish please don't start I just went out with a few of the boys for a drink" Jeff said. **_

"_**Jeff I haven't seen you in two weeks and the first thing you think to do is go and see you friends" Trish said getting angry.**_

"_**Trish it's not like that" Jeff said. **_

"_**Oh so what is it like you'd rather be with you friends than me" Trish asked.**_

"_**Maybe if you didn't moan at me all the time I'd be here more" Jeff said. **_

"_**Oh so coz I moan at you, you don't wanna be here, you know what Jeff I love you but I can't put up with your crap anymore" Trish said. **_

"_**Trish I'm going to bed" Jeff said.**_

"_**Jeff why do you keep doing this" Trish asked trying to stop the tears from falling. **_

"_**I don't know" Jeff said.**_

"_**Jeff I'm serious this time I can't do this any more" Trish said. **_

"_**You know what Trish I don't care anymore if you wanna go just go" Jeff said. **_

"_**Bye Jeff I hope your happy coz I never wanna see you again" Trish said and left crying.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

Why did I have to say that I loved her I didn't want her to go Jeff thought to himself.

Then John and Randy came up to him.

"Hey Jeff what's up" John asked.

"Not much I'm just having a drink" Jeff said.

"So how's Trish" John asked.

"I don't know" Jeff said.

"Oh so your not together anymore" John asked.

"No we broke up awhile ago" Jeff said.

"Dam what happened" John asked.

"Oh I was being an idiot and she couldn't put up with my crap any more and left me" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry man" John said.

"I wish I could take it back but I can't" Jeff said.

"Have you seen Trish since you broke up" John asked.

"No I don't think she'll talk to me" Jeff said.

"Jeff you won't know unless you try" John said.

"Thanks John I'm gonna go I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Good luck Jeff I hope everything works out for you" John said.

"Thanks later John, Randy" Jeff said.

Then he went to their house hoping she'd still be there.

"Jeff what are you doing here" Trish asked.

"Trish can we talk please" Jeff asked.

"Ok come in" Trish said.

Then they went and sat inside.

"I'm really glad your still here" Jeff said.

"Why wouldn't I be this is my home" Trish said.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that" Jeff said.

"Jeff what is all this about" Trish asked.

"Trish I love you and I'm sorry about what happened, I couldn't leave things with us the way they were" Jeff said and started singing.

**Have you ever heard the words, I just don't care**

**Baby please forgive the foolish heart, that sold you bare**

**When the road got rough, I started doubting myself**

**Still I can't believe that life's worth living**

**With anybody else**

**So why do we say goodbye**

**When we know we'll only cry**

**We're gonna be lonely (gonna be lonely)**

**And why do we fool ourselves**

**Saying there'll be someone else**

**For me there's you only (gonna be lonely)**

**All we need to make it right is precious time**

**But it's funny such a simple thing's so hard to find**

**Don't know when or where we started living seperate lives**

**But I know it's still worth fighting for, I see it in your eyes**

**So why do we say goodbye**

**When we know we'll only cry**

**We're gonna be lonely (gonna be lonely)**

**And why do we fool ourselves**

**Saying there'll be someone else**

**For me there's you only (gonna be lonely)**

**Now I realise that I've been living so selfishly**

**Somewhere along the way I forgot you had your own hopes and dreams**

**I never meant to make you weak, but I was too blind to see**

**I've been hurting you how I made you blue, now guilt is killing me**

**So why do we say goodbye**

**When we know we'll only cry**

**We're gonna be lonely (gonna be lonely)**

**And why do we fool ourselves**

**Saying there'll be someone else**

**For me there's you only (gonna be lonely) **

"Jeff I don't know what to say" Trish said.

"Trish I'm so sorry about what happened I know I done you wrong will you please forgive me" Jeff asked.

"How could I not after that but things have to be different this time" Trish said.

"Baby I promise you they will coz I never wanna lose you again" Jeff said.

"I never wanna lose you either these past few months have been hell for me" Trish said.

"Trish I'm taking some time off so we can go back to the way we was you're the most important thing in my life and I can't believe I nearly lost you" Jeff said.

"Jeff you never lost me my heart was always yours I just" Trish started to say.

"No Trish this was my fault I pushed you away and I'm sorry for that, I love you Trish Stratus and I'm never gonna lose you again" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before.

The End please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
